


Ereri: Feral

by Fujix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren Yeager, M/M, Short Eren Yeager, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujix/pseuds/Fujix
Summary: A new beast type of human with special abilities has been discovered and have been turned into slaves. When a certain adolescent male is at risk of death the S.C.T.R.D steps in to help.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Setting is modern society but contains some slightly different aspects
> 
> \- A rare race called the Titans are beast-like people that are sought after for their abilities for things such as gambling on fights, bodyguards, pets, slaves and or show of status
> 
> \- the Titans are classified and ranked by their eye color: 
> 
> Green- rarest and strongest of the Titans, contains super regenerative healing abilities and both genders can give birth: males are more valued than females
> 
> Blue- the most common high ranking Titan, second strongest, contains the same regenerative abilities as Green, and both genders can give birth: males are more valued than females
> 
> Hazel- the most common lower ranking titan, is weaker than Green and Blue, is generally used as a household servant, has the ability of heightened senses, and both genders can give birth : females are more valued than males
> 
> Brown- the rarest lower ranking titan, the weakest of the 4, is usually used for breeding purposes or as a slave, has slightly enhanced bodily capabilities compared to regular humans, and both genders can give birth: female and males are valued equally
> 
> Survey Corps Titan's Rights Division(SCTRD, organization that works to preserve the Titans' population and prosperity) 

I stride through the doors to the survey corps leader's office as second in command, accompanied with irritation. "Oi! Eye-brows what do you want?" I growl at Erwin, the organization's founder, for disturbing my work. Erwin looks up from a few papers in his hands. "Levi, its good you're here. I've just got a call that someone has a Titan near death and wants us to come pick it up." Erwin says, as he looks at what I assume is the titan's legal documentation. "What kind are we dealing with?" I ask, not expecting much, maybe a hazel. "Green, male, age 16" He replies with a straight face, again looking at the papers. I gawk in surprise, a male Green?! "The fuck!? What're we doing standing around then?!" I scold irritatedly. A male Green is the rarest of the Titans and we're just sitting here while its on the verge of death!? I turn and hastily make my way to the door, ready to leave the room. "Take Hanji, you'll need a medic if on-site care is required. Mike too, you may need some extra arms" Erwin instructs as I throw the door open and leave towards the medical offices. 

\-------------------------

We arrive at the place which appears to be a large farm house, a small barn placed just 15 meters from it. We drive all the way to the end of the long driveway and park the truck. We gather our equipment before heading to the front door. I knock and its just seconds later that the door swings open revealing a middle aged woman with dark brown hair draped to the side. "Hello ma'am, we're here for the dying Titan? My name is Levi and this is our medic Hanji and senior member Mike" I greet the woman, hoping she's someone sane unlike most people we encounter in this job. "yes, my name is Carla, thank you so much for coming. My husband absolutely hates our titan and has been trying to kill him for a few weeks now but I just couldn't watch the poor thing suffer anymore. My husband won't be pleased if he wakes up while you are here so we must hurry, he's in the barn, come." Carla explains anxiously and closes the door and starts leading us down to the barn. "I am usually never allowed near him so unfortunately he won't be very friendly even to me." Carla explains as we get to the door and she takes the heavy padlock and chain off. We enter the barn and walk to the very back where the only stable is located. We stop in front and freeze at the state the Titan is in. Laying on its side in a large mound of hay, the Titan lays with its back facing us and a large chain around its neck that keeps it inside the small cubicle. 

The first thing we see are the large and bloodied lash marks on his back, clearly from a whip. The second is how raggedly he is breathing and causes us to notice his bare ribs, obvious he's been severely starved. The only cloth that covers him are form-fitting, disgustingly filthy white jeans. Other smaller injuries pattern his tan skin and after a second of processing, the anger starts to overwhelm me. I clench my fists tight and struggle to stop myself from going back up to the house and doing something stupid. After calming down I attempt to take a step closer to the beautiful and battered creature, my foot scraping across the floor. This causes the Titan to flinch and whip his head to the side and lay his body on his back in order to face us, his bright green eyes piercing us with his wide gaze. The marks of Titan healing still shown upon his cheeks.

Alarmed, the Titan abruptly jumps to a crouching position on his feet and wobbly makes his way to the very back of the stable. I take another few steps closer, causing the Titan to realize how trapped he is once his sore back hits the barn wall. This causes him to start snarling, showing us his large and very sharp fangs. Its not long before the Titan starts panting from exhaustion, and the fear in his eyes becomes more obvious than before. I know exactly how intelligent these creatures are and it doesn't take much to figure out that he knows he doesn't have much time left. However, I'm going to change that. I'm determined to make sure this one lives because something about him hits me differently, very cliche. I start slowly, but steadily make my way over to him. I make sure to watch his reactions carefully. When I get to less than 1 meter in front of him he starts to cry out, a noise only Titans are capable of. I stop and crouch down in front of him, then motion for Hanji to come closer. "Give me some food to feed him" I instruct quietly, holding my hand out behind me. I am handed a large and warm sausage, the Titan having now stopped crying out and is now watching me very closely. I hold out the meat in front of me so that he can see it, hoping he'll take it. He sniffs at the air and stares at it intensely but makes no move to grab it.

"Everyone, out." I instruct firmly and am moments later alone with the Titan. "I know you can understand me, if you don't eat something you're going to die" I speak to him as if we're having a normal conversation. He looks up at me from the meat in my hand, making no other forms of acknowledgment to my words. I sigh, knowing its going to take a lot more than that I tear a piece of the sausage off and pop it in my mouth. Making sure I show him that its not poisoned I eat it very slowly. "See? Its fine" I tell him, he moves his head fowards to get a better look at the leftover meat in my hand, he still makes no move to retrieve it, unsurprisingly. I decide now would be a good time to back off so I set the meat down in front of me and slowly back up a couple of feet before sitting down. 

Eren POV

The strange and intimidating man sets the food on the floor, slowly backs away from me, and sits. I desperately want it but my body will no longer listen to me, not to mention the human probably doesn't actually want me to take it. Frustrated, I whine at my incapability to deserve any food and tears spring to my eyes. The man flinches and adorns a look of surprise. Despite not trusting him, he may be my only way of getting out alive. We stare into each other's eyes for a few long moments before the man gets back up and walks straight to me, picking up the meat on his way. I am startled by his sudden action and throw my hands out in front of me, my claws scrape through something and a shout erupts from the man. I look up to see three large claw marks on the man's left arm that is closest to me and a pained scowl on his face. He quickly whips his head to look at me from his arm, directing his scowl onto me. He's gonna hit me?! I reflexively flinch away and cover my head with my arms, tears escaping my eyes. All of a sudden there is a gentle pat on my head and seconds later something warm is dropped into my lap. I look up to see the man retracting his hand from my head and turning towards the opening of the stable. "The name's Levi, brat" he says before walking out the stable and leaving the barn. 


	2. Chapter 2

I exit the barn and close the door behind me, letting out a heavy sigh. "Levi?" Mike questions with a raised brow. I was only in there a few minutes but I got a lot of information. "We've got some work to do on this one" I reply while rolling up my sleeves and raking my uninjured hand through my hair, Hanji tending to my injured one. "First things first, we need to get him into the truck and check for any broken bones and wrap the lashes on his back" I instruct as Hanji finishes with my arm and I turn back towards the barn door. "Hanji, you'll probably need a low dose of sedative and Mike and I will need some gloves" I explain as I open the door and go back into the barn. Hanji, mike, and Carla following after grabbing the necessary items. When I return to the stable the Titan is quick to put his attention on me. I notice the portion of meat has been put on the floor beside him and looks to be untouched. Mike hands me a pair of latex medical gloves and then begins to put his own on. I put the gloves on and look back to Hanji. "We'll secure him so you can administer the sedative, be quick" I tell her and she nods confirmation. I nod to mike and we start getting closer to the Titan. 

The titan quickly becomes alarmed and bares his fangs at us and snarls. Before he can react we jump at him, each grabbing a wrist and using the other arm to firmly push down on his shoulders so he is pressed against the ground. He must be severely weakened if we can manage to hold him down as he thrashes. Greens are supposed to be the strongest and usually take 3 large men at the very least. Hanji quickly rushes over and prepares the needle as soon as he is down. "Hold him still or he'll be injured!" She commands at his thrashing. We push him into the ground harder and manage to suppress his movements. He starts crying out again and tears spill from his eyes when hanji puts the needle in. Once she is done she gathers her things and moves out of the way, signaling for us to release him. We jump off him and out of the way as he trys to swipe at us with his claws. He quickly retreats to the farthest corner of the stable and curls in on himself, his fear and tear filled eyes watching us like a hawk. "Alright, now we wait 10 minutes for it to kick in and we can get him into the truck" I explain as I take off my gloves and leave to get a drink of water from the truck. 

"The truck" is similar to an ambulance but the stretcher inside can attach to the floor and become a cusioned lab table/thin mattress. Its also a bit spacier and is like a small doctors lab where we can stop the vehicle and work if needed. I head back to the barn with a bottle of water for me and the others and we rest for the small wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit shorter than planned but Ill make sure the next one is a bit longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi POV

20 minutes after we gave the titan the sedative he is still showing no signs of weakening. As much as it would be preferable to handle him when he's sedated, we don't have a lot of time to waste. He's dying and waiting too long will surely kill him faster. "Alright, let's go, this is taking to long. We'll have to be carefull and hope the sedative helps at all" I instruct the others as I put on some new gloves and grab a bolt cutter from the truck. Mike and I approach the titan as hanji sets up the stretcher. Mike reaches and grabs the chain, that is imprisoning the titan, at the part closest to himself and holds it out for me to cut. Once the chain is cut he uses it as a leash and starts slowly pulling the titan towards us and out of the stable. The titan immediately starts resisting but with seemingly slower movements. 

Once he's completely out of the stable he falls onto his hands and knees. I take this opportunity to get onto his back and push him to the ground on his stomach as he cries out in pain. I grab both of his wrists and hold them to the ground above his head and tighten a kind of reinforced ziptie, that's used to restrain Titans, around his wrists. He continues to struggle as we get him onto the stretcher on his stomach to avoid aggravating the wounds on his back. Once he's on the stretcher, we attach two chains from the stretcher to the ziptie to prevent him from swiping at us with his claws. These chains are reinforced steel and iron, so despite being thin a small they are strong enough to restrain a Titan. 

We are able to get him into the truck and wrap up business with the woman from before relatively quickly. Once the titan is on the bed/examination table inside the truck we let the sides of the stretcher hang down next to the sides of the bed. Then we detach the chains from the stretcher and attach a new one that connects to the floor of the truck. This chain is thicker and forces the Titan's arms to be stretched out in front of him with no slack. We then attach two more chains to his ankles that also connect to the floor of the truck. This finishes securing him in place for his and our safety during the ride and or for any aid given to him on our way to our clinic. 

Mike takes the wheel up from while I sit in the back on the seat beside the Titan's head while Hanji sits next to me in front of his back so she can begin working. Thinking for a second I remove my belt from my pants before shoving it in the Titan's mouth only seconds before Hanji pours a bit of water diluted cleansing alcohol onto the Titan's back. The titan screams in agony, biting down on the belt. What I gathered from the woman just before we left is that the reason the Titan's healing abilities haven't taken affect is because these wound were being inflicted repeatedly to the point where they could not heal. Not to mention that these currently look very fresh, as if they were just given to him not 30 minutes ago. While the titans' healing abilities are very fast and effective, even they would have trouble healing wounds of this size that kept happening over and over. 

Make no mistake though, their healing is no where near as weak as humans. Titans can heal and regrow multiple and entire limbs. However if someone were to come back and cut off the new growth every hour it wouldn't make any progress. I look back to the titan to see his fangs have gone all the way through the belt with ease. I gesture to hanji to hold off on the cleaning for a second so I can adjust the belt. Once I notice him loosen his jaw a bit I tug it from his mouth and fold it so there are two layers before putting it back. This should help so his teeth don't rip completely through it as hanji continues cleaning. The titan cries out and pulls on his chains from the intense pain but by the time we arrive to the clinic the whip lashes on his back have been cleaned and covered with a cooled towel.

We carry him into the clinic and into hanji's medical lab and set him on his stomach on the examination table. We chain him down again similar to in the truck but this time his ankles are chained down onto the table and his wrists being pulled towards the floor on each side of him. By the time he is set up on table he is completely exhausted and in pain. I dismiss Mike as his job is done and get into a mask and some gloves just like Hanji. We work quickly to put medicine on his back and bandage it, then attend to his other injuries. While we are working the titan arches his back, pulls on his chains, and groans from the pain multiple times until we finish and give him painkillers and antibiotics. By the time we are ready to transfer him to a room, he's unconscious. 

Mike's other job while we were working was to set up the Titan's room that he'll be staying in. Thus Mike comes back into the room with his room information. "Hey Levi, that Titan goes in sector 104 room 10" Mike Instructs while looking down at a clipboard of documents. We carry the titan on the stretcher to his room and lay him on his bed before leaving and securing the lock. (Start of Detail Explanations) 

Two of the four walls of the room are glass while the other two are concrete. Each Titan room contains a shower curtain that can curve into a corner or extend all the way across the room to the bed in the other corner. Behind the shower curtain, in the corner, is a Japanese style toilet that is basically just a toilet in the floor. As many people don't house train their Titans these types of toilets are used for when they actually are trained. The last thing in each room is a fully blanketed mattress with a pillow. The clinic separates its Titans into two groups, the first contains the green and blue class Titans and use especially strong and reinforced material for the doors and locks because these are the stronger titans. 

The second contains the weaker, hazel and brown, class Titans and usually sticks to less reinforced material for the doors and locks so as to save it for the green and blue class Titans. On the right of each door panel of a Titan's room is the sector number, a siren, and the room number all towards the top. In the center around eye level is the information screen, input buttons, open button, and speakers/coms. The information screen for each room shows the patient's picture, name, age, gender, class(eye color), and medical status. 

On the information screen you can choose to press the "Notes" arrow button or the "Treatment" arrow button. The "Notes" button with take you to another screen that lists need to know things about the patient(Ex. Special Behaviors). The "Treatment" button will also take you to another screen and list the patient's condition, injuries, and with what and how the condition is being treated. (End of Detail Explanations) 

When we had finished up with the lady before leaving I made sure to get all the Titan's information to put in our system. The titan's name in Eren Jeager, 16 years old male(which is surprisingly only 13 years younger than me), and he has trust issues along with behavioral issues. I have grown fond of this Titan so far in only the 3 hours since we've met and look forward to working with him. He seems................promising. 


End file.
